ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Austere
Austere is Jonno's second character created for Eebit's The Ultimate Tournament. He's an elderly cleric with a great red beard and an explosive personality inspired by the member Kamekguy. He doesn't have an official submission, and has only appeared in the Bellona Tavern thus far. His role in the Bellona Tavern and the Deimos Moon has been noted by Jonno to be a lot deeper than Baboy Man's. On top of this, Austere is planned to appear in the second Ultimate Tournament as an official fighter. Role in the Bellona Tavern Following hot on the heels of Zantok's new dark cleric character, Austere burst through the door to the tavern not a moment later. Letting himself be known with a hearty "HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he walked into the Tavern, announcing himself as an official "Ultimate Tournament 2" competitor who had come by early to check up on how the competition worked, and how to interact with the competitors and the people. While sipping his coconut smoothie, walked over to Kolton Chillzone and Trevor first, taking a moment to analyze them before addressing them by first name, even though neither one of them had even uttered a single word yet. This revealed Austere's knack to read names, an ability that kept his bank account afloat for some time while working for the traveling circus. As Baboy Man walked through the door, Austere observed the pig-man-creature, and then Trevor, then back to Baboy Man, then to Trevor again. Afterwards, he randomly announced that those two were one and the same person. Trevor denied it, but Austere insisted, and his constant yabbering made Baboy Man wake up and start running like a madman towards the mystery dark cleric. The dark cleric moved out of the way, causing Baboy Man to flip over the counter and into the bartender. As this went on, Austere walked off to the most isolated TV in the bar, ironically slightly disturbed by the current events. Trevor plopped himself down by Austere and talked to him about Baboy Man for a quick moment before Austere became more enticed in his coconut smoothie than anything else. As Trevor entered the portal to the Deimos Moon, Austere found himself awestruck by the portal and it's teleportation abilities, walking straight into it, being transported to the moon just as Trevor, and Kolton before them, were. After returning to the tavern from the Deimos moon as Kolton and the dark cleric's match was about to begin, Austere ordered himself another coconut smoothie and sat himself back in his usual spot. He saw Baboy Man and Eric the Flame on TV, deciding to watch the pig-man and the fiery demon in action. Role at the Deimos Moon Shortly after Austere's first time walking through the portal, he thought this spot as a place for relaxation, not for fighting! He lounged about inside of a deep crater sipping his coconut smoothie, realizing that it was no where near being empty! He thought to himself about how he loved the tavern and how he loved this new place of relaxation, waving at Kolton and Trevor and continuing his lounging and drinking. Upon seeing the dark cleric appear on Deimos, he offered the man a drink as a sign of friendship or something along those lines. The dark cleric accepts the drink, gulping down nearly all of the smoothie. Instead of getting upset, Austere merely walks through the portal, obtains a refill at the tavern, and walks back to the moon. After finding out about how Deimos was truly a place for unofficial battles, Austere dismissed the fact and returned to his "spot." For he was just too infused with his smoothie at the moment, even as Kolton and the dark cleric began their fight! Noticing the dark cleric was fighting unfairly as Kolton carried on a chat, he froze the rest of his smoothie to form a fantastic coconut-flavored dart, which he of course sent flying towards the unfair fighter. Surprisingly enough, Kolton jumped in the way of the dart. He wanted this fight, and he was ready now! Austere respected this and returned to the Bellona Tavern, waiting for his chance to fight while ordering another coconut smoothie.